Balón
by Ozanai
Summary: En ese preciso instante ella lo supo, y se odió por ser una historia cliché, pero por encima de todo, quiso golpearse por permitir que el corazón se le acelerara al verlo caminar hacia ella, balón en mano.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Balón**

" _Los estudiantes de preparatoria son bastante ruidosos"_ , esa fue la impresión que tuvo Mimi la primera vez que asistió a un partido escolar de fútbol en Japón.  
Es cierto que los americanos enloquecen con el fútbol americano, pero a Mimi le sorprendió el ruido y alboroto que creaban los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Odaiba. Afortunadamente sus amigos de la infancia estaban con ella. No. En realidad esa no era la única razón por la que ella fue a esa cancha de fútbol en primer lugar, se permitió ser aarrastrada por sus amigos a ese partido. Y, aunque sonara a queja, Mimi había disfrutado la compañía de sus amigos. Si bien se mantuvo al margen de los gritos y porras de los demás, ella se divirtió mucho ese día.

Cuando Taichi le preguntó su opinión acerca del juego se limitó a responder un "estuvo bien". Su parte favorita de aquel partido fue la cara anonadada que él había puesto después de escucharla. Al parecer su amigo se había acostumbrado a recibir elogios y felicitaciones por su espectacular forma de jugar. Sí, a Mimi le pareció que Taichi era un futbolista ejemplar; en realidad no pudo apartar sus ojos de él en toda la noche, pero eso no era algo que Taichi necesitara saber. Mimi decidió que no engrandecería el ego del chico.

En el segundo partido de la prepataria al que asistió, bebió una gaseosa durante el encuentro. Taichi metió dos goles, asegurándole así la victoria a su escuela. La afición enloqueció ante la actuación del capitán del equipo. Sí, Taichi.

"Entretenido", fue la única palabra que le dijo a su amigo. Todos habían ido a felicitar a Taichi en los vestidores (cuando la mayoría de los jugadores ya se habían marchado, claro). Taichi rió alegremente.

―Prometo esforzarme para que tengas una mejor impresión de nuestros partidos― le dijo seriamente al salir de la cancha de futbol―. Como capitán, es mi deber asegurarme de que nuestros fans disfruten de los partidos.

Mimi giró el rostro para observarlo, impresionada por sus palabras. Lo único que encontró fue una sonrisa burlona.

―Yo ni siquiera soy su fan ―bufó indignada.

Las risas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Al parecer todos encontraban graciosa su discusión con Taichi.

―Lo serás, verás que sí.

Mimi observó con el ceño fruncido el pedazo de tela que Taichi le había arrojado. Salió de las gradas para comprar un poco de agua, jamás imaginó que lo encontraría cerca de los baños. Una parte de su mente la reprendió por rechazar la sugerencia de Sora para acompañarla.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó un poco irritada por el modo en que Taichi le arrojó la prenda.

―Planeaba dártela después del partido, pero te vi salir y decidí entregartela ―observó expectante cómo Mimi extendía la tela―. Es para ti.

Mimi miró anodada la playera que Taichi le había dado.

Los colores de la preparatoria combinaban en las mangas y parte delantera, en el pecho, el escudo sobresalía co elegancia.

Taichi le hizo señas para que volteara la playera.

―Regalo para la fan número uno ―se despidió con esa frase.

Mimi lo vio alejarse, con una mueca de confusion volvió su atención a la parte posterior de la camiseta. Su rostro enrojeció completamente en cuestión de segundos.

Yagami. 18.

Arrugandola en forma de bola, la metió rápidamente en su bolso. No le daría el gusto a Taichi de que sus amigos la vieran.

Sora le aconsejó devolverle la camiseta a Taichi, y aunque Mimi imaginó varias formas de hacerlo, al final decidió conservarla. La playera olía a jabón y no estaba rota, al menos Taichi había tenido la decencia de lavarla antes de darsela.

Sólo Sora y Hikari sabían que ella tenía en su posesión la playera de Taichi; y, por su forma de actuar, sabía que él no le había dicho a nadie.

En realidad Taichi en ningún momento le mencionó que debía usarla, y en los partidos posteriores no sacó el tema a colación. Lo único constante era pedirle su opinión respecto al partido.

Ante Taichi fingía ignorancia. En las gradas, Mimi solía celebrar discretamente los goles del equipo de Odaiba y fruncía ligeramente el ceño ante las faltas que les marcaban o realizaba el equipo contrario.

―¡Eso es falta, grandísimo tonto! ―el potente grito de Mimi dejó sorprendidos a sus amigos. Mimi, sin excepción, no había alzado la voz en partidos anteriores.

Se recargó firmemente en la barda que separaba las gradas de la cancha. De un saltó había llegado ahí, gritando acerca de la incompetencia del arbitraje. Sora la jaló un poco, temiendo que en cualquier momento decidiera arrojar su botella de agua hacia el árbitro.

Taichi fue llevado fuera de la cancha por los paramédicos. Alguien más entró en su lugar. La afición volvió a sus asientos con una mueca de decepción. Mimi observó de reojo a los demás. Sora y Yamato intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, Takeru colocó su mano en el hombro de Hikari en un gesto de apoyo y consuelo, y Koushiro, bueno, él tenía el ceño fruncido.

Con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño Mimi abandonó las gradas.

Suspiró con pesar ante la puerta gris que tenía frente a ella. Tocó suavemente para solicitar permiso para ingresar, mas ésta se abrió lentamente. Por la pequeña abertura logró observar a Taichi.

Su amigo se encontraba cabizbajo y con una venda en la pierna derecha. Mimi se acercó lentamente a él.

―Qué fiasco ―Taichi dejó salir esas palabras, creyendo que se encontraba solo.

Desde el principió del partido Taichi habia sido marcado por el equipo contrario. Cada oportunidad de gol le había sido arrebatada por las salvajes jugadas de sus oponentes. Taichi había fallado un tiro por exceso de fuerza. A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado el segundo tiempo, y con el balón en sus pies, Taichi había sido derribado por dos jugadores, haciéndole caer aparatosamente ycausándole una lesión.

―Jugaste increíble.

Con el ceño fruncido, Taichi alzó la cabeza. Toda respuesta mordaz murió en sus labios. Mimi casi tuvo ganas de reír, al parecer él no era consciente de que tenía la boca entreabierta.

―Mimi...

―Taichi, estuviste fenomenal ―con un suspiro tomó asiento a lado de él―. El otro equipo juega con trampas y es horrible. Deberían prohibirles el volver a jugar.

Una risa genuina brotó desde el fondo del corazón de Taichi. Mimi siendo sincera y preocupándose por los demás era refrescante para él.

―Si haces tantas muecas te saldrán arrugas.

―¡Taichi!

Mimi le propinó un golpe en el hombro a modo de le sonrió con sorna, indicándole que su golpe no tuvo efecto en él. Un gesto de indignación se apoderó de las facciones de Mimi.

Taichi la observó fijamente por unos instantes. Los ojos color miel de Mimi le devolvían la mirada.

―Te ves muy linda, Mimi.

Su intención no fue esa. Cuando, en un impulso que ni él era capaz de comprender le dio su playera a Mimi, su finalidad era sólo hacerla rabiar un poco; en realidad se sorprendió al no serle devuelta al siguiente día.

Taichi nunca imaginó que ella se vería tan guapa con la playera del equipo. Cada noche después de un partido, al preguntarle su opinión era solo por diversión; no se consideraba arrogante, pero sí era consciente del buen equipo que hacía con sus compañeros, y una parte de él ansiaba que Mimi pudiera reconocerlo.

―Fue un pequeño regalo.

Taichi sonrió, pese a que Mimi ocultaba la playera bajo su chaqueta, en ese momento, en ese instante, apreció infinitamente que la usara. Algo en lo profundo de su ser se agitó.

•••

Si había algo que Mimi odiaba profundamente eran los clichés. Ella había sido testigo de innumerables historias así. Jugadores de americano y porristas, la combinación más obvia de Estados Unidos. Conocía la fórmula; ganaban el partido final, la porrista se acercaba, él la besaba y se hacían novios, claro, trofeo en mano.

Mimi era consciente de eso, sin embargo ella no sabía qué la había llevado a los vestuarios de los jugadores, concretamente a estar frente a Taichi.

—Estás muy linda, Mimi.

En ese preciso instante ella lo supo, y se odió por ser una historia cliché; quiso golpear a Taichi por ser predecible como todos los chicos; pero por encima de todo, quiso golpearse por permitir que el corazón se le acelerara al verlo caminar hacia ella, balón en mano.

—Para nuestra fan número uno.

Mimi observó desconcertada el balón que Taichi le ofrecía, lo tomó entre sus manos con una mueca de confusión. Dejó escapar un extraño sonido al verlo irse.

—Es el balón del partido. Ganamos, por eso nos lo dieron —Taichi volvió el rostro hacia Mimi, explicándole mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Un tonto balón? —preguntó con indignación.

—Cualquier fan nuestro quisiera tenerlo —Taichi giró hacia ella y redujo la distancia entre ellos.

—Yo no soy cualquier fan, Taichi ¡Yo soy la fan número uno del capitán!

Mimi dejó de respirar en cuanto los labios de Taichi acariciaron los suyos. Todo a su alrededor dejó de importar. Sólo eran Taichi y ella besándose. Él era delicado y gentil. No pudo evitar quejarse mentalmente cuando se separaron, poniéndole fin al encuentro.

—Éso es para mi fan número uno.

Fue gracias a la sonrisa amplia y sincera de Taichi que se olvidó de todo lo demás. No importaba si fue cliché o no; ella, Mimi Tachikawa, se hizo con del balón de la final de preparatorias de Tokio y, aún mejor, también consiguió al capitán del equipo campeón.

* * *

Hola ;)

Ya tiene tiempo que escribí esto, y se desprende de el segundo drabble que escribí de esta pareja. Fue concebido antes del estreno de la primera OVA, por lo que podría haber diferencias con lo que nos mostraron acerca de los chicos.  
Bueno, espero que les guste.  
Cualquier falla que encuentren háganmelo saber para arreglarlo a la brevedad.

Gracias por leer.  
Saludos.


End file.
